Jack (Bioshock)
Summary Jack is the protagonist of BioShock, whom the player controls throughout the game. He is a young male who, prior to his unwilling arrival in Rapture, was a passenger on an airplane that crashed near the lighthouse that provided entry to the underwater city. During his journey through Rapture, Jack comes across a number of gene altering substances, known as Plasmids, that he uses to empower and protect himself. Jack is the illegitimate son of Andrew Ryan and Jasmine Jolene, Ryan's mistress. He was to be Fontaine's backup plan if he was ever forced into an unfavorable situation by Ryan, which happened during Rapture's Civil War. Sometime in 1958, before Fontaine faked his own death in a shootout with Sullivan's forces, Jack was smuggled out of Rapture in a bathysphere and sent to the surface as a sleeper agent, living out his pre-programmed life, as Jack Wynand, until Frank Fontaine "activated" him. Upon Fontaine's summons, using the trigger phrase "Would you kindly", Jack boarded a plane in 1960 that passed near Rapture's location in the North Atlantic, then hijacked it, forcing it to crash land at the coordinates of the Lighthouse, the Main entrance to Rapture. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Jack Wynand/Ryan, Ace In The Hole Origin: BioShock Gender: Male Age: 4 (Physically appears 24) Classification: Genetically Modified Human, Heir of Rapture, The Prodigy Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Preparation, Hacking, Biological Manipulation (Able to alter his own biological makeup on a genetic level using Plasmids and Gene Tonics), Accelerated Development (Plasmids and Tonics allow Jack to learn new skills and abilities instantly as well as fully understand how to use them on a genetic level), Electricity Manipulation (Via Electro Bolt, Electric Buck, Electric Gel, and Trap Bolts), Fire Manipulation (Via Incinerate, Exploding Buck, Napalm, and Incendiary Bolts), Ice Manipulation (Via Winter Blast, Liquid Nitrogen, and Frozen Field), Air Manipulation (Via Cyclone Trap), Healing (Via Little Sister Antidote, Self-Healing Via Physical Tonics), Empathic Manipulation (Via Enrage), Mind Manipulation (Via Hypnotize Big Daddy), Animal Manipulation (Via Insect Swarm and Security Bullseye), Sound Manipulation (Via Sonic Boom), Illusion Creation (Via Target Dummy), Telekinesis, Paralysis Inducement (Via Electro Bolt and Electric Buck), Explosion Manipulation (Via Frag Grenades, Proximity Mines, Heat-Seeking RPGs, Exploding Buck), Homing Attack (Via Enrage, Heat-Seeking RPGs), Information Analysis (Via Research Camera), Damage Boost (Via Research Camera), Invisibility (Via Natural Camouflage), Resistance to Piercing and Bludgeoning Damage (Armored Shell reduces the damage of blunt and piercing attacks by 40%), Electricity Manipulation (Electric Flesh reduces damage taken from electrical attacks by 175%), Fire Manipulation (Human Inferno reduces fire damage by 60%), and Ice Manipulation (Frozen Field reduces ice damage by 45%) Attack Potency: Building level (Able to damage Big Daddies with his wrench alone, Stronger than the likes of Sander Cohen, Defeated an ADAM enhanced Fontaine), Higher with Gene Tonics (Electric Flesh and Human Inferno increase the power of his Electro Bolt and Incinerate Plasmids by 90% and 80% respectively, while Wrench Jockey and Wrench Jockey 2 allow Jack to deal 900% increased damage with his Wrench, increased to 1250% against unaware opponents when combined with Wrench Lurker.) several of his abilities ignore conventional durability Speed: Peak Human (Can dodge a charging Big Daddy), Higher with Gene Tonics (SportBoost Increases Jack's movement speed by 30% and combat speed with his Wrench by 75%) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Building Class (Can smash concrete and kill Big Daddies with a wrench), Higher with Gene Tonics Durability: Building level (Can tank hits from Big Daddies and ADAM enhanced Fontaine), Higher with Gene Tonics (Armored Shell increased Jack's durability against piercing and bludgeoning damage by 40%) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Dozen to hundreds of meters with guns and Plasmids Standard Equipment: Wrench, Numerous firearms, Eve hypos, First-aid kits, ADAM Extraction Syringe Intelligence: Gifted (Jack is naturally highly skilled with a variety of weapons, including blunt objects, firearms, explosives, and chemicals, and has shown the ability to use these weapons to a high degree of skill moments after obtaining them. He is also skilled with a wide variety of abilities provided by the Plasmids his body is infused with, showing the ability to utilize all of his powers extremely tactfully, utilizing the environment to its fullest advantage, setting traps, and using misdirection to constantly keep his opponents off balance in any given situation. He is also a naturally skilled hacker, displaying the ability to hack things ranging from locks and safes to vending machines and turrets to complex security systems and drones, and shows the ability to build advanced technology as well as hack it, such as an experimental electromagnetic bomb. His intelligence is further augmented by Gene Tonics, allowing him to implant the knowledge of a number of different skills directly into his genetic code, granting him skills ranging from maximizing the yield of constructing items from bare minimum components to even mundane skills such as being a master piano player.) Weaknesses: His Plasmids take EVE to use, and if this runs out he will be unable to use them (Though this is not a significant issue as a number of Gene Tonics allow him to regenerate EVE naturally through various means as well as drastically reduce the amount of EVE he consumes with his Plasmids) Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|Weapons= *'Weapons:' Jack is given a wide-ranging arsenal of weapons in BioShock, from standard firearms to makeshift explosives. Traditional handguns were on high demand and made many Businesses rich especially during the Rapture Civil War. However since there is no conventional weapons production anymore, firearms have become harder to come by. Thus, Splicers have come up with their own homemade, improvised weapons such as the Grenade Launcher. Weapons can be upgraded at Power to the People stations, and most have three different ammunition types. **'Wrench:' The Wrench is the only melee weapon available in BioShock. The wrench is one of two weapons in the game that cannot be upgraded, though there are a number of Physical Tonics and Combat Tonics that enhance Jack's combat ability with the Wrench. When properly equipped, the Wrench has the highest damage per second of any weapon in the game. With the exception of Big Daddies, it is capable of killing almost every enemy on any difficulty in a single hit. **'Pistol:' The Pistol is the first ranged weapon obtained in BioShock. This weapon can be first obtained in Welcome to Rapture, has a good rate of fire, good range and accuracy, and deal a moderate amount of damage. The damage and clip size can be upgraded at a Power to the People station, making the Pistol a far more effective weapon. ***'Standard Pistol Rounds:' Standard ammunition for the Pistol, inflicts a moderate amount of damage. ***'Armor-Piercing Pistol Rounds:' Rare ammunition for the Pistol, inflicts a high amount of damage against Security Devices and Big Daddies. ***'Antipersonnel Pistol Rounds:' Rare and inventible ammunition for the Pistol, inflicts a high amount of damage against Splicers. *'Machine Gun:' The Machine Gun is the second ranged weapon obtained in BioShock, and can be first located in Emergency Access in the Medical Pavilion. It fires a rapid spray of Auto Rounds, each doing a moderate amount of damage, and comes with two variants for organic and armored enemies. Its main weaknesses are heavy recoil and low accuracy. The damage can be increased and the recoil reduced with upgrades at a Power to the People station, increasing the Machine Gun's effectiveness. There is no hit location damage bonus when using this weapon; bullets do the same amount of damage no matter where the target is hit. **'Standard Auto Round:' Standard ammunition for the Machine Gun, deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Antipersonnel Auto Round:' Uncommon ammunition for the Machine Gun, deals a high amount of damage against Splicers. **'Armor-Piercing Auto Round:' Rare and inventible ammunition for the Machine Gun, deals a high amount of damage against Security Devices and Big Daddies. *'Shotgun:' The Shotgun is the third ranged weapon acquired in the game. It fires a wide burst of pellets with high damage that are most effective at a short range. Its main weaknesses are ineffectiveness at long range, a low magazine capacity, and a slow rate of fire. However, the damage and the rate of fire can be increased with upgrades at a Power to the People station, making the Shotgun even more powerful. **'00 Buck:' Standard ammunition for the Shotgun, inflicts a high amount of damage. **'Electric Buck:' Rare ammunition for the Shotgun, inflicts a high amount of damage and will temporarily stun the target. **'Exploding Buck:' Rare and inventible ammunition for the Shotgun, inflicts a high amount of damage and will ignite the target. *'Grenade Launcher:' The Grenade Launcher is the fourth ranged weapon acquired in the game. It is a custom assembly of household and commercial parts. It fires grenades that do high damage and have a wide splash damage radius. They are fired at an arc, making targeting at long range require some estimation. Its main weaknesses are a low ammo cartridge capacity, a slow rate of fire, and the potential for collateral damage. However, the damage can be increased and immunity to collateral damage can be gained with upgrades at a Power to the People station, further increasing the usefulness of the Grenade Launcher. **'Frag Grenades:' Standard ammunition for the Grenade Launcher, inflict a high amount of (piercing) damage at a radius. **'Proximity Mines:'Rare ammunition for the Grenade Launcher, inflict a very high amount of (piercing) damage at a radius upon impact or upon detonation. Can be deployed on the scenery, where it will stick and explode once an enemy enters its blast radius. **'Heat-Seeking RPGs:' Inventible ammunition for the Grenade Launcher, inflict a very high amount of (fire) damage at a radius and ignite the blast area. Home in on the enemy closest to them. *'Chemical Thrower:' The Chemical Thrower is the fifth ranged weapon acquired in the game. It is a custom assembly of household and commercial parts. It fires a straight, continuous stream of chemical substance as ammo is consumed. Its main weaknesses are a slow reload time, ineffectiveness at long range, and a very high rate of ammo consumption. However, the effective range can be increased and ammo consumption rate decreased with upgrades at a Power to the People station, making the Chemical Thrower a highly efficient weapon. **'Napalm:' Standard ammunition for the Chemical Thrower, deals a high amount of damage and ignites the target. **'Liquid Nitrogen' Rare ammunition for the Chemical Thrower, freezes the target. **'Electric Gel:' Rare and inventable ammunition for the Chemical Thrower, deals a high amount of (electrical) damage and electrifies the target. *'Crossbow:' The Crossbow is the final ranged weapon acquired in the game. It is constructed out of household items, including several rulers. It fires single bolts with high damage that are effective at any range. Bolts that are fired sometimes do not break on impact, allowing them to be recovered and reused. Its main weaknesses are a slow rate of fire and reload time. The damage can be increased and the chance that a bolt will break can be reduced with upgrades at a Power to the People station, making the Crossbow an efficient weapon with nearly limitless ammo. **'Steel-Tip Bolts:' Standard ammunition for the Crossbow, inflict a very high amount of damage. **'Incendiary Bolts:' Rare ammunition for the Crossbow, inflict a very high amount of damage and ignite the target. **'Trap Bolts:' Rare and inventible ammunition for the Crossbow, inflict a moderate amount of (piercing) damage upon impact and a very high amount of damage when set off, as well as electrocuting the target. Deployed onto the scenery as a trap, it will shock the first enemy or object that trips its wire. *'Research Camera:' The Research Camera does no damage itself, but it is an important addition to Jack's arsenal. It is equipped the same way as a weapon, and uses Film to take pictures that unlock biological weaknesses and hidden secrets through research of every Splicer, security device, and Big Daddy. In each research tree, there are five levels that require increasingly more photos to complete. On the first, third, and fifth levels of completed research, a permanent damage boost is applied against the researched enemy type. |-|Plasmids= *'Plasmids:' Plasmids are special serums made from processed ADAM that introduce modified stem cells into the body, allowing for genetic modification and mutation, giving the user what some might call "super powers". Their use requires a supply of EVE. *'Little Sister Antidote:' Allows Jack to rescue Little Sisters. **'Cyclone Trap:' An active Plasmid that instantly creates a stationary, swirling trap of wind at the cost of EVE. When selected, it manifests itself as a pocket of air current that Jack carefully maintains by twirling his fingers. A maximum of five active traps may be set at one time. Casting Cyclone Trap any number of times after will remove and replace the active traps with new ones. When triggered, a trap violently throws the target into the air and deals physical damage, briefly stunning when the target crashes to the ground. Damage potential for Cyclone Trap is based on the distance and velocity at which the target hits the ceiling, ground, or other objects in the environment. **'Electro Bolt:' An active Plasmid that instantly releases a bolt of electricity that strikes a target enemy or object at the cost of EVE. The bolt deals a small amount of damage and the target enemy is temporarily stunned on impact. If a stunned enemy is not attacked, or attacked but not killed, the enemy will recover and resume action. It is effective against all enemies, unless resistant or immune to electrical attacks, in which case, the stun duration is negated completely. Using Electro Bolt on bodies of water will cause them to be electrified for a short time. All targets in contact with the water (including the Jack) will take significant electrical damage. Electro Bolt can also detonate combustible objects and open short-circuited door switches. **'Enrage:' An active Plasmid that instantly releases a globule that homes in and bursts on the nearest target within Jack's central field of view at the cost of EVE. When the polyp bursts, it emits a sound effect like an angry scream and splashes the target with a red liquid substance. The affected enemy immediately becomes hostile towards all targets in sight for a short time. If Enrage is used on an enemy when no other targets are present, Jack will become the object of aggression. Enrage can be used on Splicers as well as Big Daddies. Even though the effect is temporary, targets that damage each other will continue to fight to the death even after Enrage wears off. **'Hypnotize Big Daddy:' An active Plasmid that instantly releases a globule that homes in and bursts on the nearest Big Daddy within Jack's central field of view at the cost of EVE. Upon bursting, the target Big Daddy is splashed with a green liquid substance, immediately causing him to temporarily protect Jack as he would a Little Sister. They will attack any enemies in the area that are hostile to Jack. Directly or indirectly attacking a hypnotized Big Daddy will cause him to become hostile. A Big Daddy that is hostile to the Jack cannot be hypnotized. **'Incinerate!:' An active Plasmid that instantly ignites a targeted enemy or object at the cost of EVE. The targeted enemy or object is immediately engulfed in flames, causing fire damage over time until the enemy is dead or the flames die out. Objects located in the environment may also be ignited; propane tanks and similar items can even be detonated. Incinerate! has an area of effect, so enemies and objects closely gathered near or in contact with the ignited target will be set aflame as well. Enemies can negate the effects by running in water, and enemies and objects in water will not be affected. **'Insect Swarm:' An active Plasmid which instantly releases a swarm of killer bees, at the cost of EVE. Once released, the swarm becomes a singular entity, circling an area and seeking out enemies. The swarm travels into different rooms and up stairs, making it useful in scouting. When a group of enemies is found, the swarm will pick a single target enemy and continuously attack it until it expires, or until the time limit on the swarm runs out, causing it to disperse. If the target dies before the swarm disperses, it will immediately move to attack a new target. **'Security Bullseye:' An active Plasmid which instantly releases a globule that homes in and bursts on the nearest target within Jack's central field of view. Upon bursting, the polyp splashes the target with a light blue liquid substance and covered in photoelectric insects, immediately shifting the focus of Security Devices in the area towards the target. **'Sonic Boom:' An active Plasmid that uses sound to instantly emit a strong burst of air. The burst causes enemies and movable objects in the Jack's field of view and close proximity to be blasted away with damaging force. **'Target Dummy:' An active Plasmid that instantly creates a single decoy target in a single location. The decoy target is an illusion; a translucent image of Jack that Splicers, hostile Big Daddies, hostile Security Bots, Security Cameras, and Turrets will regard as an enemy. A maximum of one decoy target may be created at a time. Casting Target Dummy any subsequent number of times will remove and replace the active decoy target with a new one. The decoy has a duration of approximately ten seconds before disappearing. The created decoy does not have health or any impact points. All forms of attack against the decoy target simply pass through it. **'Telekinesis:' An active Plasmid that instantly picks up, draws in, and steadily levitates a movable object. Object held by Telekinesis can be thrown with great force and distance at the cost of EVE. Objects thrown at enemies will cause heavy physical damage. In addition to its combat capabilities, Telekinesis allows Jack to collect items, search containers, and loot corpses that are unreachable by normal means. **'Winter Blast:' An active Plasmid that instantly freezes solid a target enemy or object. Can kill them with extended damage. |-|Tonics= - Engineering Tonics= Engineering Tonics improve Jack's hacking ability and interaction with machines. *'Alarm Expert:' Two fewer Alarm Tiles when hacking. **'Alarm Expert 2:' Four fewer Alarm Tiles when hacking. *'Clever Inventor:' Inventing items requires one fewer of each component, to a minimum of one. *'Focused Hacker:' Two fewer Overload Tiles when hacking. **'Focused Hacker 2:' Four fewer Overload Tiles when hacking. *'Hacking Expert:' One fewer Alarm Tile and one fewer Overload Tile when hacking. **'Hacking Expert 2:' Two fewer Alarm Tiles and two fewer Overload Tiles when hacking. *'Prolific Inventor:' Doubles the amount of items produced from a U-Invent machine. They will appear out of the machine when one exits the machine menu. *'Safecracker:' When hacking safes and combination locks, there are two fewer Alarm and Overload Tiles, one fewer Acceleration Tile, and three added Resistor Tiles. The flow speed is also reduced by a half second per tile. **'Safecracker 2:' When hacking safes and combination locks, there are four fewer Alarm and Overload Tiles, two fewer Acceleration Tiles, six added Resistor Tiles, and the flow speed is also reduced by one second per tile. *'Security Expert:' When hacking security devices, it removes up to two Alarm and Overload Tiles, one Acceleration tile, adds one Resistor tile, and the flow speed is also reduced by a half second per tile. **'Security Expert 2:' When hacking security devices, it removes up to four Alarm and Overload Tiles, two Acceleration Tiles, adds three Resistor Tiles, and the flow speed is also reduced by one second per tile. *'Shorten Alarms:' Reduces the length of hostile security alarms by twenty seconds. **'Shorten Alarms 2:' Reduces the length of hostile security alarms by forty seconds. *'Speedy Hacker:' While hacking, it reduces the flow speed by one and a half seconds per tile. **'Speedy Hacker 2:' While hacking, it reduces the flow speed by three seconds per tile. *'Vending Expert:' Provides a slight reduction to prices in vending machines. **'Vending Expert 2:' Provides a substantial reduction to prices in vending machines. - Physical Tonics= Physical Tonics improve Jack's physical and physiological properties. *'Bloodlust:' Gain small amounts of health and EVE with each blow to enemies with the Wrench. *'Booze Hound:' Drinking alcohol restores a small amount of EVE, rather than draining it. *'EVE Link:' First Aid Kits also give a small amount of EVE. **'EVE Link 2:' First Aid Kits also give the player a significant amount of EVE. *'EVE Saver:' Reduces EVE consumption of all Plasmids. *'Extra Nutrition:' Gain a small increase in health from bandages, drinks, and food. **'Extra Nutrition 2:' Gain a significant increase in extra health from bandages, drinks, and food. ***'Extra Nutrition 3:' Gain a large increase in extra health from bandages, drinks, and food. *'Hacker's Delight:' A small amount of health and EVE are gained after a successful hack. **'Hacker's Delight 2:' A medium amount of health and EVE are gained after a successful hack. ***'Hacker's Delight 3:' A large amount of health and EVE are gained after a successful hack. *'Medical Expert:' First Aid Kits give the player 20% more health. **'Medical Expert 2:' First Aid Kits give the player 40% more health. ***'Medical Expert 3:' First Aid Kits give the player 60% more health. *'Natural Camouflage:' Grants invisibility when standing still for a period of time. *'Scrounger:' Search corpses and containers a second time to get different loot. *'Security Evasion:' Security Cameras and Turrets take two seconds longer to track the player. **'Security Evasion 2:' Security Cameras and Turrets take four seconds longer to track the player. *'SportBoost:' Movement speed increased by 10% and Wrench swing speed increased by 25%. **'SportBoost 2:' Movement speed increased by 20% and Wrench swing speed increased by 50%. *'Instant Piano Prodigy:' A Gene Tonic that allows the user to instantly become a master piano player. }} Others Notable Victories: Deku (My Hero Academia) Deku's Profile (5% Deku was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Bioshock Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Longevity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Hackers Category:Biology Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Healers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Animal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Tier 8